Katniss and Peeta Plus One
by IsTheFireCatching
Summary: Another request from a reviewer, god I love you guys! This is a story about Katniss's first pregnancy! How does she feel, Peeta feel? This is not a set story, just some scenarios. Almost like a series of one-shots :) This will be Katniss/Peeta fluff! I love Everlark! :D Baby Name? Baby's room? Baby Gender? Everything will be included :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**My Beta 'HungerGamesLoverr' I LOAF YOU! ;) You are the best, and thank you for sticking with me :P **

**This was a request from one of my reviewers on 'Our Wedding', and I finally have some idea of how to do it :)  
This fan fiction, will have a few chapters all holding different stages of Katniss's first pregnancy :) There won't be a plot line to it, just different scenarios.  
For example, this first chapter... well, you will have to wait and see :)  
I hope you enjoy ;) :P**

* * *

***Katniss's POV***

Oh my god. Oh my god.

I shouldn't be so shocked, we have been married exactly 6 years.

6 years today, in fact.

I guess I never expected this to happen so soon: we have never spoken about it, thought about it. Well at least I haven't.

The test stares at me, while the 8 letters parade around in my thoughts.

_Positive_

I haven't thought about having children. I always told myself, I would never allow it. Not with the constant threat of death looming over us. But now, none of that exists.  
The District is a lot nicer than before. For starters, the meadow had now grown back to its original state. The once deserted shops within the town are now filled. They holding anything from basic goods, to party dresses. Peeta reopened the bakery, honouring his late family. Old faces have returned over the years, along with many new ones.

It is good to know that despite all the loss we have suffered, people were still managed to live their lives.  
Isn't that what I should be doing?

* * *

The fear I expected to overcome me, never really came. I just sat on my bed, waiting for it to sink in. Of which, it never does.

I just stay there all day, waiting for Peeta to get home. My mind keeps trying to think of a way to tell him, but I never really think of one. All I can think about is how I have lost everyone around me, some several times over. What if I lost this baby, my own child?!  
Maybe, If I didn't feel so alone, this might actually make sense? Oh, who am I kidding. All I need is Peeta to hold me and tell me everything will be okay.

It will, wont it?

* * *

I hear the front door click open, and I'm up in a flash. I stash the test in the best side cabinet, and dash downstairs. I reach the door, just as Peeta tucks away his shoes. When he sees me, his smile grows. I attempt to return it, but I fail miserably.

He walks over to me, and snakes one of his hands round my waist, while the other holds out a bouquet of lilies. The attempted smile fades, and is quickly replaced one with a less forced one.

"For you." He says, as I take them in my hands and smell them.

Once both of his hands are free, both of them are round my waist. I ignore the flowers in my hands, and place my arms around his neck.

"Thank you" I affirm.

I smile up at him, but he can see right through me.

"What's up?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

I watch as his eyes search mine, looking for answers. I run through many of the rehearsed responses' to this question. But none of them fit right in my mouth.

"I, um..." I try, I try to get out the words but I fail.

I look down at our feet, cowering away him.

Wordlessly, he picks me up and carries me over to the couch. He places me on his lap, cradling me and rocking me back and forth. Trying to baby the words out of me, ironic right?

I start to sob into his chest, I don't really have a reason, I just do. Peeta holds me, patiently waiting for me to talk to him.

"I. Am. So. Sorry." I chock out, in between racked sobs. Clinging to his chest, clawing my way back to sanity.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay." He tries, rubbing circles in the small of my back. It's funny how the smallest of things, can make everything okay.

After a while, I calm down and the sobs are replaced with silent tears. Peeta holds me until I am completely relaxed, by which time the sun is starting to set.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something. And I'm not too sure how you will take it..." I begin, covering my face with my shaking hands.

"Hey," He cuts me off, and makes me look at him. His face is laced with concern, while his eyes search mine. "I will always be here for you. I am never going to leave you Kat. I swore 6 years ago that I would be here, always. There should be nothing in the world to make you doubt that."

"I know that." I say, sounding rather annoyed. How can I go from crying like a _baby _ to having a temper-tantrum.

"Kat, what is it?" He whispers, bring his voice down a notch.

"I'm Pregnant." I declare, suddenly overcome with emotion.

I watch as his face lights up, with his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Your what?!" He asks, even though we both know that he heard me.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaim. Knowing that he is okay, even happy about this makes it so much easier. Hell, I'm ecstatic.

We both jump up, and lace our fingers together. We stare lovingly at each other for a while, before our lips find their pair for a loving embrace.

When we pull apart, we're on cloud nine. Without any warning, Peeta picks me up and spins me round. I start to giggle uncontrollably, reaching the point it makes my stomach cramp.

"I love you." He states, wrapping is arms around my waist.

"I love you to." I sigh, looking into his glistening blue eyes.

"Always." We then both say, at the same time.

Well, he took that better than I thought he would. Hell, I'm taking this better than I thought I would.

If the rest of our time together is going to be anything like this, I say bring it on.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

**This was a request from ****QueenDivaSmile****! Thank you for requesting this, I don't think I would have really thought of it!**

**I will continue this, over the coming weeks. But this isn't my priority, 'Stop Blaming Yourself' is!  
Haven't seen it? Why not check it out?  
I will admit, the first chapters aren't the best.**

**Or check out 'My Proposal' or even 'Our Wedding'!**

**I am thrilled to have such amazing readers!  
My gosh, I love you!**

**Feel like showing your support?  
Please like my facebook page!  
- I am part of a competition/bet! I need to get the most likes before March 23rd!-**

**w w w . facebook .com (forwardslash) IsTheFirecatching!**

**The full address is on my profile!**

**Thank you so much guys!  
~Always, Amy xx**

**THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED YET! PLEASE NOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, enjoy 3 **

* * *

***Katniss's POV***

A few months have passed since we found out about the baby, and things have got considerably better. The district has continued to rebuild, even after all this time and is now swarming with life. Peeta's bakery is doing well, and is often rushed off his feet but he still finds time for me and our baby. The morning sickness is easing, and a small bump is forming its place. Theoretically, I could still go hunting, but I don't see the point. I'm content at home, I don't feel the need to escape like I did not too long ago.

I start absentmindedly rubbing my baby bump. I find myself doing this a lot, but I'm not sure if it is for the baby's sake, or my own. At 17 weeks pregnant, I find myself concerned that I haven't felt any movement. My mother tries to convince me its normal, especially with first pregnancies but it doesn't help lift the burden.

I glance at the clock, at see that it is only half past one. However much I love being at home, I love it a whole lot more when Peeta is here too. He won't be home until gone 5, after the main rush has been and gone. He has hired some extra help ready for when the baby comes, but they are still in training. So, they aren't used to the work, let alone the rushes.

The bakery itself is actually doing really well. It is the same standard as before, if not better and it feels a lot more inviting. Also, people have more money; meaning the orders he gets are always considerably larger then what they used to be. He enjoys it though, and that's all that matters to me.

Feeling bored for the first time, I get myself a glass of water. I am just sipping at the refreshing liquid when I feel a stirring in my stomach. The closest thing I can link it to is butterflies, adrenaline rushing through my veins, but no. It's not that.

I go to put the glass down on the counter, but before it can touch the surface, I feel a light jab coming from the bump and it clatters to the floor. The glass shatters, exploding all over the floor in tiny shards but I remain frozen in my space.

I think, the baby just kicked.

To prove my assumption, I get the same sensation. A goofy smile stretches from one of my ears to the other, and I return to my previous motion of rubbing circles on the bump.

Stupidly, I step back so I can attempt to clean up the mess and I slip on the water. I fall straight into the shards of glass, fragments embedding themselves in my arms which I used to break the fall. I suck in a breath, through gritted teeth and prise myself of the floor. Instinctively, I check the bump before myself and it seems fine. I begin to panic, worrying if my child is in any way damaged even though I can plainly see my stomach is untouched.

I get another jab, and I instantly relax.

"Just like your daddy." I mutter, as I shuffle to the sink.

I gently prise the glass out of my arms, and allow the cold water to take away the pain. I slowly start to lose all feeling to my lower arms, due to the constant flow of cold water. I glance down at the floor, eyeing the dangerous amount of glass.

After debating with myself, I decide to leave the floor the way it is. It will get cleaned up later, as right now; I have other things to do with my time. I dodge the fragments, and shrug on my coat and boots.

The early spring air, sooths my burning skin as I walk rhythmically towards town. The normal 5 minute walk, only seems to take me seconds. It's when I see the bakery that I realise I had been running. I freeze, dead in my tracks trying to regain my breathe.

After a moment, collecting my thoughts I continue towards the bakery. When I open the door, the bell sounds and one of the trainees come to the front of the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Mell-  
"Oh, hey Katniss." The worker replies, smiling at me.

"Hi Ethan. You okay?"

"Good thanks, how about you?"

"Never better."

"Peeta, the wifes here." He suddenly calls, and Peeta emerges covered in flour.

"The Wife?" I ask, crossing my arm over my chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Ethan said it, not me." He states, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Good enough for me." I respond, lacing my arms round his middle.

"What brings you here?" He questions, holding me close to him.

"Many things, you mainly."

"Come, on lets go home."

"I thought you had to work?"

"Yes, I thought you had to work." Ethan copies my statement, not even looking up from restocking the freshly baked cupcakes.

"Orders are up to date, you have enough stock. I have taught you how to cash and lock up."

"Extra pay?" He questions, a hopeful grin on his face.

I chuckle into Peeta's shoulder, laughing at how their relationship is so 'brother' like.

"Fine. Just, don't mess up."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that, both Peeta and I leave, and begin the short walk to the victors village.

"Oh by the way, I kind of trashed the kitchen." I mumble, when the house comes in to view.

"I leave you alone for five minutes." He smiles, swinging our arms slightly.

We both remain silent until we're in the house.

"Hey." He breathes, just before he captures my lips with his.

"Hey." I smile, when we pull apart.

After removing his shoes, he walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You didn't want to see me, you wanted me to clean up after you." He smirks, motioning to the floor. "But seriously, what happened here?"

"It's a long story, do you want to hear it now or later?"

"Now."

"Come on then." I say, and lead him to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, and listen."

"Sir, yes sir."

I allow a moment to scowl at him, before the sheer excitement overtakes me again. Catching onto the atmosphere, our baby kicks again.

"Right, well... I was in the kitchen drinking water."

"And, you randomly decided to throw it on the floor?"

"Oh, hah hah."

I de-lace our fingers, and take his hand and place it on my rounded stomach.

"Then, this happened."

Just as I finish my sentence, our child goes wild, kicking like crazy. I look up and I see that Peeta has a stupid smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Thats, amazing." He breathes, the tears now falling down his face.

I lean up and kiss him, pouring as much emotion in it as possible.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kat."

_Our little family.  
Who thought I would be here?  
Defiantly not me._

* * *

**A/N: HELLOO THERE!**

**Sorry, this chapter kind of got forgotten about.  
*dodges the bullets*  
I have been UBA busy, and have only just had time to actually write this.**

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is!**

**Opinions are always appreciated. :)**

**Loaf you all!  
~Amy xoxox :***

* * *

**NOT EDITED. **


End file.
